הלחימה בצפון מדבר יהודה
ימין|thumb|350px|The Advance through Palestine and the Battle of Megiddo: A high view of the camp and horse lines of A Squadron, 9th Australian Light Horse Regiment, in a valley near Jericho in Palestine.[http://www.iwm.org.uk/collections/item/object/205195227 Imperial war museon] עם הפנים מזרחה ! - הלחימה בצפון מדבר יהודה - הכנס ה-11 של העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל הכנס השנתי האחד-עשר של העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בארץ ישראל עם הפנים מזרחה! - הלחימה בצפון מדבר יהודה - ג'- ד' חשוון תשע"ד 7- 8 באוקטובר 2013 סיור מדבר יהודה thumb|ימין|335 px|סיור מדבר יהודה - בעקבות ה"איש עיתי" מוביל "השעיר לעזאזל" ביום הכיפורים הסיור נערך באמצעות העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בארץ ישראל היה זה אזור לחימה בפברואר 1918, בין הצבא הבריטי והנלווים אליו (מאוסטרליה וניו זילנד) שהמשיך במרדף אחרי הצבא הטורקי הנסוג, לאחר כיבוש ירושלים בדצמבר 1917. באזור הקשה ללחימה התנהלו קרבות אחדים בגבל מונטר ובנבא מוסא באותו אזור בימים בהם בית המקדש בירושלים היה על מכונו, היה גם מסלולו של ה"איש עיתי" אשר הוביל את "השעיר לעזאזל" ביום הכיפורים. פס הקול לסרטון הוא מהרצאה של פרופסור יואל אליצור בימי עיון לתנך, שהתקיימה בישיבת הגוש באב תשע"ג. האזנה לשיעור תוך כדי מבט על אופי השטח עשוי לסייע בהבנת הרקע. =מושב ראשון - עם הפנים מזרחה != מאפיינים גאוגרפיים והיסטוריים של צפון מדבר יהודה וערבות יריחו thumb|ימין|335 px|אלי רז : מאפיינים גאוגרפיים והיסטוריים של צפון מדבר יהודה וערבות יריחו מאת: אלי רז, עין גדי ערבות מואב הוא מושג גאוגרפי-מקראי המתייחס לחלק הדרום-מערבי של בקעת הירדן בואכה ים המלח. הוא משתרע מנגד ל"ערבות מואב". תוכנית המתאר הארצית של ממשלת ישראל (תמ"א 13) אימצה מושג זה להגדרת חטיבת הנוף, שכביש יריחו קסר אל-יהוד מהוה את גבולו הצפוני. תולדות המקום מספרות כי גדלו באזור גידולים נדירים שהניבו תשואות כלכליות נכבדות. תוצאה של שילוב של אקלים חם ומים באיכות ובשפע. כמו כן, האדמה הנוחה לעיבוד במישור הרחב של בקע הירדן, אשר היוותה תוצאה של הסחף מהנחלים הנשפים לבקעת הירדן כמו נחל פרת. האזור היה מעבר טבעי והוא נחשב למקום בו הייתה תנועה רבה של נוסעים וצבאות. בו התרחש האירוע המכונן של עם ישראל בימי יהושע בן נון, התיאור המקראי של מעשי אלישע הנביא ולאחר אלפי שנים גם אירועי מלחמת העולם הראשונה שהוא נושא הכנס. הארכיאולוגיה וההיסטוריה של "חממה אקלימית-חקלאית" מורשתית זו מורים על עליות ומורדות קיצוניים. אכן, האזור פעיל מאוד סיסמטית ונחרד לעיתים מרעידות אדמה הרסניות; אך לא אלה הסיבה העיקרית לכך ולא השינויים בנתונים הטבעיים, אלא השינויים ביכולת המימוש שלהם מסיבות תרבותיות, ובעיקר ביטחוניות ופוליטיות. תוכנית המתאר של המועצה האזורית מגילות מזהות ומתייחסות לפוטנציאל הטמון בתסריט שלום משני עברי הירדן. ניצני מימוש מחודש של הנתונים הטבעיים נראים בביצוע החקלאות המודרנית של הישובים חדשים באזור, אך עדיין חסרה גודמה מוחשית למימוש פוטנציאל תיירות הטבע והמורשת, ובעיקר בדרך של שיתופי פעולה חוצי גבולות לניצולו. הקרבות משיפולי ההר ועד בקעת הירדן, בין מדבר יהודה ומדבר בנימין thumb|ימין|335 px|ערן תירוש: אל בקעת הירדן - הקרבות בין שיפולי ההר לבין בקעת הירדן מאת : ערן תירוש במהלך שנת 1918 התרחשו אירועי מלחמת העולם הראשונה במדבר יהודה, מדבר בנימין ובקעת הירדן. אלו באו בהמשך לאלו שהיו מסביב לירושלים ונסקרו בכנס הקודם: ערן תירוש - הקרבות מסביב ומצפון לירושלים. בתחילת שנת 1918 השלים גנרל אלנבי את תוכנית ההתפרסות לרוחב ארץ ישראל בתוואי של קו שתי העוג'ות - מנהר אל-עוג'א (הירקון) במערב עד ואדי אל עוג'א (נחל ייט"ב) במזרח. בימים 19-22 בפברואר 1918 התקדמו הכוחות הבריטיים ובעלי בריתם, דרך שטח טופוגרפי קשה, על עבר מצוקי קו-העתקים, בקעת יריחו וחופיו המערבי והצפוני של ים-המלח. המאחז הבריטי סביב יריחו היה קטן ויחסי ולא יכול היה לאפשר לאלנבי פעולות ממזרח לנהר הירדן. על הוא הורה על הרחבת "מסדרון השליטה" צפונה ליריחו. ב-9 במרץ נעו הבריטים לעבר וואדי אל-עוג'א, העשיר במים ואבטחו מקור עשיר על כיבוש רכס מצפון לואדי : אבו תלול ומסלבה (ראו מפה מטה). הייתה זו בליטה, אשר הייתה מוקפת משלוש עברים על-ידי כוחות תורכיים וגרמנים. רק השלמת כיבוש זה אפשר היה להיכון לפלישה לעבר הירדן שהחלה ב-21-23 במרץ. הלחימה על ראשי הגשר על הירדן נמשכה חודשים אחדים. הן התורכים והן הגרמנים הדפו התקפות של הכוחות הבריטיים ובני בריתם. במהלך חודש אוגוסט 1918 הגיעו גדוד קלעי המלך ה-38 (ראשון הגדודים העבריים) אל בקעת הירדן ובמקביל לקרב מגידו בספטמבר 1018 הגדוד תפס את מעברות אום שורט וחצה את נהר הירדן. במקביל נעו הבריטים גם בגזרות "כביש ירושלים-שכם": קרבות תל-עצור והר בעל חצור (אף הן נדונו בכנס הקודם). thumb|650px|בחלק העליון: מוסללה ובחלק התחתון תל אבו תולול. המקור: מפה 1:50,000 משנת 1880 באתר עמוד ענן מפת PEF בסיור צפינו על הגבעות מאתר הנמצא במרכז, בקעת הירדן, קיבוץ ייט"ב (נראה במפה בעיגול כחול) the affair of ABU TULUL thumb|650px|the affair of ABU TULUL Official History of the Great War Based on Official Documents by Direction of the Historical Section of the Committee of Imperial Defence Volume 1 Military Operations Egypt & Palestine from the outbreak of war with Germany to June 1917 =מושב שני: עולים לאויר= מערכות האוויר של אלנבי בחורף ואביב 1918 thumb|ימין|335 px|רבקה ירמיאש: מערכות האוויר של אלנבי בחורף ואביב 1918 מאת: ד"ר רבקה ירמיאש במהלך המחצית השנייה של חורץ 1917-1918, ביקש גנרל אלנבי לנכס עוד הישגים משמעותיים, שנבעו בעיקר מהצורך להגן על אגפו מימין מול הכוחות התורכיים שבמזרח. יחידות האויר נתנו תרומה דלה במערכה על העיר יריחו, בניסיון לכבוש את עמאן ואת הנקודה האסטרטגית א.סאלט. ניתוח המערכה הכלכלית נעשה על הרקע הכללי של המלחמה והתנהלות הפיקוד העליון לקראת המערכה המכרעת של החזית המערבית באביב 1918. סיום המאבקים בין תומכי המדיניות "המערבית" ומדיניות ה"מזרחית" והשפעתה על תגבור הכוחות באויר. ההרצאה עסקה גם בפעילות האווירית הספורדית והיזומה של בסיסים תורכיים ואי היכולת הגרמנית לתת מענה לפעילות האוירית הבריטית. למרות יחסי כוחות האויר בחזית הארץ-ישראלית, הטייסות הבריטיות לא שיפרו משמעותית את רמת השיתוף הפעולה עם היחידות הקרקעיות, וניתן ליחס במידה רבה את כישלונותיו של אלנבי בחורץ 1918 , במידע לקוי שהיה ברשותו, ואשר לא סופק על-ידי הטייסות לפי אישור לביצוע המשימות. מחסור במידע נבע בעיקר מאי יכולת לבצע סיורים טקטיים וצילומי אויר, כתוצאה ממזג אויר חורפי קש שנמשך לאורך רב חודש פברואר ומחצית מרץ 1918. אוויראים יהודים-גרמנים בחזית ארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה מאת: אלימור מקבת במלחמת העולם הראשונה שטו כאן ספינות שהובאו מאירופה. ספינת השרות ההידרוגרפי הבריטי במפרץ אילת, האדלה בים המלח והשריעה בכנרת. תוך סערת הקרבות הוטבעו הספינות בים המלח ובכנרת. מיקומה של הספינה "שריעה" התגלה בחוף עין גב, ולמרות הסברות כי היו בה מטעני זהב לתשלום שכר לחיילי הצבא העותמאני הנסוג. עוד פרטים ראו כאןאל-שריעה (ספינה) מיקומה של "האדלה" טרם אותר. נערכו חיפושים אחרי הגופים הטבועים בים בשיטות סייסמיות ופסיביות, בעיקר מיפוי מגנטי וגרבמטרי ולאחר מכן באמצעות הורדת מצלמות לעומק פני הים. יש מקום לסברה כי נמצאו עקבות להימצאות שרידי הספינה בצפון הימה, אך טרם נעשו בדיקות מקיפות לאיתורה.(אותרו 4 כתמים כהים בעומק אך טרם נחקרו) בהרצאה תוארו החיפושים אחרי הספינות בים המלח ובים הכנרת באמצעים גאופיזיים ובצלילות. במרוצת ההרצאה יוזכרו מחקרים וכן הוצגה פעילות הצוללת בעמקי ים המלח. * ראו גם:ים המלח - קידוח עמוק * 'ראו גם ':הספינה האדלה (Adela) אדלה 2.PNG אדלה.PNG המקור: אתר נוסטלגיה מקור קודם ויש כנראה מקור קודם לכל תודה ליובל מלחי על המידע סיור באוטובוסים: צפונה ליריחו סיור אוטובוסים - ראס א-טאוויל, צומת רימונים, אבו-תולול (ייט"ב), מוסלבה \(נירן), תצפית ממצפה יריחו. מדריכים - ערן תירוש, ז'אבו ארליך, עמי תמיר מפת האזור thumb|650px קטגוריה:מדבר יהודה קטגוריה:העמותה למורשת מלחמת העולם הראשונה בישראל קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה